


Hide Us In Shadow

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Power Trip Copia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia drags you down a hidden corridor to take what he wants from you. After all, he’s Papa now-- he can have everything he wants, when he wants it.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hide Us In Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Kovfefe-Finland. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

You glance at the time on the wall, barely able to make out the minute and second hand as you rush to keep your meeting. You were supposed to help with the blessing of the new initiates today, all the new Siblings of Sin who had joined the Church since Copia became Papa. It had been a highly publicized event—it only made sense that more admirers would flock to the Abbey in interest of not only serving Lucifer, but serving the handsome new Papa the Ministry has just fronted.

You’re not sure why that thought strikes a chord inside you. You’re almost bitter as you imagine all the new Siblings fawning over Copia and discussing in their little huddles what exactly they’d like to do to him. As Cardinal, Copia got his fair share of propositions, but he was never as sought after as he is now. At the end of the day, everybody wants to fuck a Papa.

Of course, the two of you remained close. You had been seeing Copia in a no strings attached relationship for a couple years now, and you seem to be his favourite Sibling, a sentiment neither one of you would dare say out loud. You check the time again on another passing clock, a wonky old grandfather clock at the end of the hall that has a decorative 13 on it. You’re about to be late.

The initiation this year is to be nothing like previous years. With the First, it had been a standard reception of communion and recitation of His word, before being handed a grucifix. With the Second, it had been a ritual involving the consuming of an unholy banquet, and with the Third, it had been a blood orgy. All of these involved the Papas picking out the Siblings they took a shine to and ‘initiating’ them further in their bed, within the bounds of consent. Copia’s handling things a little differently. He doesn’t need to be present at all for it, he’d decided. The Siblings would simply be sworn in, light a black candle before the statue of Baphomet, and add their name to the ledger. No pomp and circumstance, no bloody cock fights, and no—he had stressed this quite vehemently—pointless bureaucracy. He had had enough of that as Cardinal. Put simply, he was an extra bitch, but he would be the _only_ extra bitch in this church as long as he was Papa.

You nearly trip over something on the ground, and find a pair of panties. When were your fellow Siblings and ghouls going to start picking up after themselves following their nocturnal escapades? You snort however as you’re momentarily distracted by the memory of the push up bra someone had tied around the statue of himself the Third had had commissioned during his papacy. He had proudly left it there, proclaiming the following morning at mass, _“You’ve never seen me look so good, eh?!”_ You zone back in, and quickly start to realize something.

The panties on the ground are yours... ones you hadn’t been able to find in your room since last month, when you had left some of your stuff in Copia’s suite! You try to recall all the two of you had talked about these past few weeks. You had proposed the idea of consensual non consent to him, which he had eagerly agreed to, eager to please you any way you want. You had set up something of a free for all for him, telling him the safe word but reminding him he can take advantage of you whenever he’d like without your knowledge. Skipping over that memory, you try and remember if you had left these panties in his room on purpose. You pick them up. _Had he even washed them?_

As numbers and shapes collide above your head in figurative calculation, a hand seizes your arm, and another one wraps around your neck as you’re drawn quickly into a passageway. You go to scream for help, but your captor pushes a gloved hand over your mouth. Immediately from the smell of incense and vanilla, you can tell it’s Copia. Relaxing a little, you go to peel his hand off with a roll of your eyes, but the hand only shoves harder.

“I’ve been looking for you all morning,” he growls in your ear. “Trying to hide from your Papa?” His hand moves down to clutch around your neck, and tighten. You try to exhale.

“No! Copia, I was on my way to your—”

“I don’t want to hear excuses,” he snarls, letting you go with a forceful shove. “You have already kept me waiting long enough.” He begins to move his vestments aside, and you realize what’s happening. Backing away, you try to escape, but he grabs you, pulling you back and slamming you against the wall. “Did you forget for a moment Sister, that I am the head of this Church?” He trails a finger down between your tits, and grabs them flippantly through your habit. “These are mine. You are mine. It is your duty to service me, and if you do not, the punishment is swift.” He wiggles his finger down again to play between your legs. “Especially under my papacy.”

He notices the panties in your hand, and snatches them from you.

“You found my bait.” He lifts them up to his face, and huffs a deep whiff of them, smearing some of his paint in the process. He exhales with a feral groan, eyes closing in on yours. “I have been waiting to smell your cunt again like this. He holds you against the wall, groping between your legs roughly. “Mmm, but it will be so much sweeter to feel the slick that comes with it instead of sniffing your undergarments like a filthy old cum rag.” He grazes his teeth down your neck, back up to your jaw. “I will not tell you again, so heed this. You will spread your legs for me, and I will use you as I need. Your Papa is very hard, and he needs you to help him relieve this.” You struggle, and when he doesn’t let you go, you dare to let out a scream. It doesn’t travel far—you find yourself stuffed in the mouth with your dirty panties, Copia holding your head back against the wall by your hair. He removes them quickly, eyes widening in a moment of panic.

“I did not think that through,” he confesses softly. “Safe word, and all.”

“Copia,” you groan, and he frowns again.

“Si, si.” He thrashes your head back against the wall, only tightening his glove in your hair. “Now. Are you ready to please your Papa?”

“No,” you try to stammer, “I’m gonna be late, I have to—” Your attempt to struggle free is once again thwarted as Copia jerks you back rougher, forcing you to your knees and shaking your head with the reigns of your hair until you’re dizzy.

“There is no place you have to be but here,” he growls. “Suck my cock Sister, as if your life depended on it.” Pushing the tip of his cock just past your lips, he takes advantage of the saliva already accumulating. _“It does.”_ Before you can breathe, he’s shoved the full length in, or what he can fit inside your mouth. His groan fills the corridor, though it’s hushed. People are still walking by going about their duties in the main hallway, ignorant to what’s happening just beyond their steps.

You try not to make noise around his cock for this reason, but Copia only pulls your hair harder. “Where is all the begging and screaming you were doing a minute ago, eh? You are silent because you want me to fuck harder?”

“Nnn—” you try to sob. Copia pushes to the back of your throat, and you’re forced to swallow around him.

“Come now, Sister. Squeak like one of my little rats.” A squeak is quite literally ripped out of you as his cock tests your gag reflexes. Copia moans from the involuntary contraction of your throat, and his balls begin to slap against your chin as he face fucks you. He decides after a moment to let your hair go and let you hold your head for yourself; bad idea. You’re shocked out of the grip, and his hips thrusting forward knock you into the stone wall behind.

“Ah shit,” Copia whispers, gripping himself at the base of his dick and pulling out. “You are okay?”

“Yeah,” you breathe, blinking up at him. “What happened to the cock in my mouth?” Copia lands a slap on your cheek, takes a minute to shake his hand out from the pain, then grabs you by the chin.

“You dare to address me without the proper titles?” Still, you remain defiant, and Copia’s nostrils flare. “So help me Satan, I will fuck the obedience out of you if you do not do as I say.” You shiver, and finally bite your lip.

“Fine. Papa.”

“That is better.” He gives your chin a soft nudge. “You are learning to treat me with the respect I deserve.” He sneers down at you. “Get up.” For a brief moment, you think of bratting a bit more with a refusal, but you know Copia’s going to try and lift you at that point, which will almost certainly lead to a trip to the infirmary with a strained back and an awkward erection explanation.

So, you get up for him, and he whisks you up to pin you to the wall. “That’s a good ghuleh. Using you for my pleasure is my favourite part of ascension. You can struggle, but Papa always gets what he wants.” He leans in to graze his painted lips against your cheek. “And do you know what I want?” You shudder, trying hard not to give way to your buckling knees. Your Papa’s gloved finger slides down your quivering stomach to slip between your legs and into your pussy. “I want this. And that is what I will have.” He brings his fingers back up to his face to study them. They’re coated in your transparent slick, and he brings them under his nose before dipping them between his lips and moaning. “All of this to get fucked by your Papa. You know you desire it.”

“No,” you try to stammer, eyes brimming with tears.

“You want to be filled, again and again, by my fat cock. You want me to split you open, fuck you hard until I fill you with my seed.” He takes your hand, shoving it down over his hardness. “This is what you have done to me, Sister. And you will pay for it.” He drops to his knees, and with a startled yelp, you hear Copia dive in between your legs. Your knees do give out, but his head keeps you up. He’s licking insatiably up and down your slit, then delves between to gather your juices on his tongue. He gasps for air in between licks, desperate to eat all of you up. With every brush of his nose against your clit, you feel your toes curl more. Just as you’re about to cum, he stands.

“A fine meal.” You give a frustrated groan, and he takes you by the neck. “Protesting again?” He squeezes harder. “You are here for my pleasure. Mine. I do not give a fuck if you cum, you hear this, eh?” His thumb comes up to your pulse point, and works its way deeper into your skin until it’s uncomfortable. “I will take, and take, until I am satisfied. And you will fucking like it.” With that, he reaches down to pull his cock out, hard and leaking. He gives it a few frenzied strokes. For the thrill of the charade, you try to make another break for it, which pisses Copia off. He snatches you back, and pins you against the wall again with your face pressed to the cold stone.

“Try to escape one more time, and I will choke you until I have nothing but a corpse to empty myself into,” he snarls. You moan at that, and wince as he pushes into your cunt from behind. It feels like forever waiting for him to bottom out, inch by inch sinking into you and splitting you wider around him. When he finally does seat himself inside you, you wait with baited breath for the inevitable pull out and rough pound back in... but it doesn't come.

"I want you to feel me." Copia whispers, rolling his hips. "Feel me deep inside you, not moving. Confess to yourself and your Papa that you want to move on my cock." He stays there, and it's torture to feel him waiting, not moving. His lips come down to attach to the back of your neck, and a fresh wave of arousal burns through you. Copia's cock twitches inside you, but he keeps perfectly still. You know his face is screwed up behind you, trying to resist moving himself. Yours is very much the same.

"I can feel you. You want me, si?"

"No," you whimper still, your body betraying you by clenching around him. “No, please!”

"Then I will fuck the cries you wish to scream out of you," he snarls, and there's the pound. Your knees buckle and he lets you fall, taking you down to press your face to the ground and fuck into you from behind. Your mouth falls open as you try not to let out a cry, each thrust rougher than the last, shoving you down against the stone. His cock reaches new depths inside of you, and you start to feel that Copia is becoming overly enthusiastic. Despite this, your cunt aches and squeezes around his hardness, begging for his unstoppable pace and chasing the high you know is coming.

Something suddenly causes Copia to slow his thrusts: voices by the corridor. He continues to fuck you, holding your head up by your hair to whisper in your ear.

"We have company, Sorella. Why don't you cry for help, eh?" He pushes in again. "Is it because you love to be filled by Papa's cock?" Struggling not to make a noise, he fucks you as two voices become more clearly audible in the hallway.

_"I always thought he was weird."_

_"Right? But he seems pretty ruthless now. It's kind of a turn on."_

_"Seeing him in those robes now when he's up there giving his sermons? I just want to bury myself under them and take his communion."_

Behind you, Copia's breath hitches. He knows they two Siblings within earshot are talking about him, and it makes his cock throb inside of you.

_"I don't know why he's not at the initiation today."_

_"He has better things to do, I'm sure. The new initiates will probably get a taste of him one way or another, eventually."_

_"I can only hope I do, too."_

_"Am I the only one that now that he's Papa, wants him to go fucking crazy on me? There's just something about him now, so powerful."_

_"He knows what he wants. He probably never got fucked when he was a Cardinal, so all that pent up energy now? Ugh."_

_"I mean, the Third knew how to fuck, but Papa looks like he could pleasure a whole harem at once."_

Copia gives a slow, hard pound into you, and despite the irritation of hearing the Sisters discuss him, you feel a strange sense of satisfaction at being the one currently getting wrecked by him. He leans down close to your ear again, his sideburns tickling your skin.

"You hear this, eh? I bet one of my flock would gladly take me as you are," he hisses. "No struggle. They would kill to pleasure their Papa in this way. What a treat it is, to be taken by Lucifer’s chosen."

"You like the struggle and you know it," you choke out. Copia groans, and the wet noises of his cock sliding in and out of your wetness fill the corridor. Finally beginning to push back into him, you feel your orgasm build with the faintest flame in your belly. Copia doesn't stop abusing your cunt and you climb toward your climax with the relentless assault against your g-spot, feeling him hammer against it without fail as you let out a desperate whine of his name—

" _Did you hear that?"_

Your eyes snap open, and Copia's hips stall with a pained expression on his face. The sweet release crawls back down and dies as your and his orgasm is ruined.

 _"Sounds like someone's back here."_ Footsteps approach, and Copia pulls out of you quickly. You both stand in a rush, and he fades back into the shadows like a vampire afraid of impending sunlight.

"Sister? What're you doing down here?"

You brush off your habit. "Oh. I... lost my grucifix down here last night. I was taking the passage from someone's room to avoid Imperator— you know it is—and must have dropped it."

"Speaking of Imperator, she's ready to sacrifice you to the Olde One right about now," one of the Sisters says, coming to take your arm. "I'm sure a missing grucifix can be rectified after the initiation."

You nearly whine again as they take you back to the hall, and glance over your shoulder. You can see the glimmer of Copia's papal paint, and the glint in his eye that promises this isn't over. Shivering, you follow the girls as they lead you to the chapel.

As you hurry inside, you can feel the ache between your legs of never finishing. Grazing against something, anything at this point would tip you over the edge, and you're starting to sweat.

"Sister!" Imperator barks. You groan. _No chance of that now._ "Just where were you?" You decide to stick to your story.

"Searching for a part of my ensemble. I felt I wouldn't be presentable without it." Imperator seems to accept this, though she doesn't miss the black and white smear on your collarbone.

"Do something about that," she sighs, gesturing to it. You blush, tugging your habit up.

Everything you do at the event reminds you of Copia. The rules given to the new initiates make you imagine Copia giving them to you while strutting around you spanking you with his cane after each one as a reminder to stay in line, to never stray from his faith. When the portrait of Copia in his papal paint is revealed to the new Siblings, you nearly grind yourself to completion where you're sitting in the pews. Your lover has, in true fashion, made himself a lot taller and a lot more built than he is in reality. But that only makes you fonder of him, as your eyes run up each muscle and painted perfection of his likeness. You know the true perfections of the new Papa better than any other here.

You're soon assigned an initiate, your duties to take them on a tour of the abbey.

"This is the mess," you explain to them, "And down the hall is the East Siblings Wing." _The only present thought in your head is Copia rawing you. "_ Papa I's garden is through there, south side. Open to everyone, any time. If he likes you enough, you might even be able to ask him about a couple of his rarer enchanted flowers.” _Copia’s cock sliding deep inside, the growl of his voice calling you the slut that you are the only thing you can hear._ “The Tepes Courtyard is out to the northwest where the fountains are. A lot of us party out there, and you can find the Abyss Pools there too for moonlit soaks-- really nice for your muscles, honestly-- or, you know... a rendezvous or two."

"So you can sleep with any of the Papas or, uh... ghouls?" the junior Sibling asks.

 _Copia tugging your hair as he cums inside you, his seed leaking out when he removes his cock from your sloppy hole._ You cough at that one. "We celebrate lust here. You're free to approach anyone, and they're free to accept if they're so inclined to."

After you had been so quickly snatched from him, Copia had been forced to leave the corridor and go about his previous business; he couldn’t just lurk in the abbey passageways like one of his rats, he was Papa and he had business. The one glaring fact that made this difficult was how hard he remained. He was on the verge of finishing as he could feel you were, and though his erection had softened mildly, his blood was still pumping in the wrong direction.

The esteemed Papa checks both ways down the halls as he sweeps his robes to properly cover himself and darts out of his hiding place. That’s a bonus at least with the chasuble. He never was able to properly hide his arousal in a simple cassock, especially not that damned red one. Don’t even get him _started_ about the white suit. Walking swiftly to get back to his office, Copia tries to ignore the erection bobbing obscenely between his legs as his pace picks up. He dies a little inside when he hears a voice bark out behind him.

“Boss!”

Copia turns to see his fire ghoul, dressed to the nines in the fresh uniform he’d helped design for his new era. It was black still, but the masks were gold and there was a cravat coming down the center.

“Dew,” Copia sighs, giving another look around.

“Heard initiation went well. Not that I would know. Or you. All devotion, no ceremony all that. Makes me sick.”

“I didn’t want it to be a big thing,” Copia confesses weakly, trying to readjust himself in his pants inconspicuously.

“But you’re the Papa now!” Dew almost sounds proud behind that mask. “We’ve got to celebrate somehow.”

“Celebrate by rehearsing,” Copia mutters. “We’ll be back on the road before you know it.”

“Do we really gotta wear this frilly shit—?”

_“Dewdrop.”_

“Ah, fine. Just know I’ll be picking at it the whole time instead of playing good.”

“If you do not play well, I will replace you,” Copia snaps back, growing impatient with the conversation. Dew goes silent, and the Papa sighs again, hands going up in apology. “Forgive me. I’m a little on edge.”

“No shit. Got a Sibling waiting with an open mouth or something?”

“I am unfortunately the one forced to wait for the Sibling,” Copia mutters, thinking of the dreaded walk of shame back to his suite to wait for you to call on him later.

“Whaaat?” Dewdrop smacked Copia’s ass with his tail, uncaring that this was the most important man in the Church he was flippantly spanking. “Boss, you’re the Papa! You shouldn’t have to wait for nothing!” As the ghoul turned heel and headed away to cause trouble elsewhere, Copia got to thinking about what Dew had said.

_Shame is not a word to be used in this church. He shouldn’t have to wait for anything. Taking what is his is what a Papa would do._

“And I must act my part!” he exclaims to no one, gloved finger shooting up in punctuation. Aether walks by, Rain walking beside him.

“He’s talking to himself again,” Aeth whispers audibly while shaking his head, and Copia quickly hurries to a separate secret passage that would take him to the westernmost Sibling’s wing.

Copia nearly whines as his cock dragged against his clothing, each step arousing him further to the point of near madness. He doesn’t care who was to blame for your interruption—technically it was himself, for holding initiation today, but that was beside the point—he would take it out on the one person he knew could handle it.

Once initiation hours are over, you're glad to finally be out of the tour and the responsibilities that came with it. You leave the new Sibling in the games room to chat with Swiss and Cumulus, then consider what time it is. Hurrying back to your room to take care of yourself and maybe call on Papa for a toned down round two, you walk a little faster so no other distractions cross your path. You're sure Copia's blood would be back down, as the moments of him taking you like he had today only come and go rarely. When you called on him, he'd probably be apologetic, waiting to eat you out or bring you pleasure however you needed him back in his suite. If you’re lucky, he’d had dinner brought up too.

When you open your door, you take your headdress on and toss it on the bed. A scream rips out of you as a hand grabs you roughly from behind, and forces you down on the bed.

"You thought you had escaped?" Copia growls. He pulls your skirts up with his hand wrapped firmly around the back of your neck and slides back in, fucking you so hard the bed starts to move. You claw the sheets as the pleasure you'd been craving mercifully comes back, but Papa takes your wrists and pins them. He makes sure to keep your face up from the mattress however, in case you need to give the word. "Take me," he growls, tightening his hand around your neck, "Be a good servant of my Church and take my cock nice. Milk me, take my seed, satisfy your Papa as you are meant to." He drags his nails down your back, uncaring if they go a little too deep. Judging by the sighs coming from you, he's not pushing any boundaries just yet.

You moan into the comforter as Copia's balls hit your skin, again and again, just as you had fantasized about. The embers of your arousal start to glow again as your body is reminded quickly how you never got to cum before. Copia doesn't seem too interested in this, however. He's going all out, lost in his own pleasure and using your body for nothing but to get himself off.

"I was robbed of my release," he snarls, voice laced with breathy sighs, "I had business to conduct after I _fucked_ you in the corridor Sister, and I had to attend to it hard."

"It wasn't my fault," you try to protest. Copia spanks your ass loudly, a mark that leaves you stinging in pain.

"You know I despise excuses. You are my toy, cara. You know this. I will take my displeasure out on you, and you will like it." He drags his tongue up your back. "Or, you will not. I do not care. Either way, I will cum inside you and you will take all of my seed until all you have inside you is me."

You start to moan louder as you approach your end again, much faster this time. Copia's thighs start to shake, and he loses himself, smacking your ass with each thrust until he stills, slumps, and spends inside you. You feel him fill you up and you whimper. Copia pulling his cock out nearly sends you over the edge of your orgasm from the sensation alone, but he drops to his knees with a thud. Before you can ask what he's doing, you feel his tongue slide up your pussy, dipping inside and messily eating his own cum out of you. The feeling of his tongue makes you gasp, then when he moves up to circle your clit with it and grab your ass for better leverage, you finally cum hard, riding his face as he suckles your clit through it.

Crawling up the bed and turning, you find a dazed Papa, face paint smeared badly and eyes half lidded. His black lips are covered in his own stringy cum and the slick from your orgasm running down his chin. "You look like shit," you tell him.

"Is that any way to speak... to your... Papa?" Copia mutters, nearly passing out on the bed.

"I’d say I deserve a little mouthing off pass, after you took out all that pent up anger on me,” you tease.

“I wouldn’t call it anger,” he pants. “I was... really fucking frisky.”

“What's the matter?" you giggle at his stupor. "All the blood rushing to your dick all day making you feel faint?"

"I would not be surprised," he grumbles. "I have half a mind to seriously reprimand those Sisters for taking you away from me earlier."

"They'd probably like it."

"Eh. Si."

"It was just as hard for me as it was for you," you tell him. "I was wet for you the whole time I was touring this wide eyed new initiate around the grounds. I was about to point out each and every place you fucked me around the Abbey just for the thrill, but that would have taken me into the night. Regardless, I was aching the whole time.”

"You were aching because of me hitting your head against the wall so hard," Copia frets, crawling up to tend to you like a wounded pet. "And I slapped your face! Did you fucking see that, eh?!"

"No, I missed it.”

“Do not be sarcastic Sister, please.”

“We talked about that, I said I like that stuff Copia."

"But..." the Papa searches for words. "Ah. I never thought I had it in me to actually do it."

"It’s a good thing. You change into a different person when lust takes over," you smirk. "You turn into a Papa." His spent cock gives a twitch against his hip at the way you say his title, and he presses a kiss to your cheek.

"As long as I am Papa, you will be Papa's little toy." You slip your leg under his, and rest your head over his shoulder.

"And after?"

Copia's eyes soften. "And after, you will just be my cara mia. For always and longer." 


End file.
